


Compte à rebours

by Melie



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'attend. Bientôt, il ouvrira la porte. Bientôt, il sera à lui. Le compte à rebours touche à sa fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compte à rebours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zazzz).



Subaru. Pauvre petit Subaru. Tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien senti, tu n'as rien compris.

Mais tout était prévu. Peut-être pas tout, pas tout, mais c'était prévu. Ta mort était prévue.

Subaru, trop naïf, trop gentil. Retiendras-tu la leçon? Bien sûr que tu la retiendras. Mais il sera trop seras déjà mort.

Subaru, mon petit Subaru. A l'instant même où tu franchiras cette porte, tu seras perdu.

Mais tu l'es déjà. Tu l'es depuis toujours.

Subaru. Mon Subaru.

Vas-tu crier? Non, je ne pense pas, tu seras trop choqué pour cela. Trop choqué de ma trahison. Mais tout était prévu…

Tu es vraiment trop naïf. Toutes les histoires finissent pas bien, Subaru.

Toutes les histoires finissent mal. Surtout quand j'en fais partie.

Ta vie aurait déjà du s'achever lors de notre première rencontre. Mais non, je t'ai laissé partir… pour jouer avec toi, sans doute, et pour voir, pour voir si je serais capable d'aimer ta petite tête d'ange. Pour voir.

Je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Et même, cela n'aurait rien changé. Tu n'étais qu'une proie. Et tu l'es toujours.

Le décompte a commencé, il y a un an. Dès que j'ai croisé tes yeux, j'ai su, et même les gants de ta grand-mère n'ont pu me duper. J'ai su que c'était toi.

Et le compte à rebours a commencé.

Un an, mon Subaru, un an.

Puis six mois.

Puis trois semaine.

Puis… maintenant.

Chaque jour je tenais le compte à rebours et tu ne te doutais de rien, pauvre petit Subaru.

J'ai gagné notre pari… j'ai gagné…

J'ai fait semblant de t'aimer mais je n'ai jamais rien ressenti.

_Sauf peut-être quand…_

Jamais.

_… quand je t'ai…_

J'ai tué ma mère et je n'ai rien ressenti.

_… je t'ai sauvé…_

Je vais te tuer sans rien ressentir.

Subaru.

J'entends tes pas et mon cœur s'accélère.

Subaru. Tu es à ma merci. Mon Subaru.

Le compte à rebours est terminé.

J'ai gagné notre pari.

Et tu vas mourir, mon Subaru.

Tu vas mourir dans mes bras.

Dans… mes… bras…


End file.
